roleplayrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Izzy
| gender = Female | seasons = 2 | episodes = 27 | place cd = Up in Tri-Arms 5th place | place sd = The Explodables Queen of Hurts 6th place | relationship = | friends = Cody, Harold, Leshawna, Owen | enemies = Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, Heather | actor = Bigez620 }} Izzy, labeled The Insane, is a contestant in Roleplay Reborn. She has competed in Camp Drama as a member of the Killer Bass and Studio Drama as a member of the Killer Grips. Camp Drama Studio Drama Appearances Camp Drama * 1x01 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper * 1x02 - The Hunter Games * 1x03 - Featherheads * 1x04 - Forest Grumps * 1x05 - Superstale * 1x06 - Fool's Gold * 1x07 - Your Goose Is Cooked * 1x08 - Chris-napped * 1x09 - In Gwen We Trust * 1x10 - Snakes and a Plane * 1x11 - Hot Air Ba-loon * 1x12 - Ladybug in the Camp * 1x13 - Lifestyles of the Gitch and Fameless * 1x14 - Tidal Brave * 1x15 - Losers Who Lunch * 1x16 - Brute Camp * 1x17 - A Player Paints One Hundred Thousand * 1x18 - Septuple-Edged Sword * 1x19 - Up in Tri-Arms * 1x22 - Camp Drama: Geoff vs. Gwen * 1x23 - Cut to the Case Studio Drama * 2x02 - It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Monster * 2x03 - Land of the Host * 2x04 - Cops Out! * 2x05 - Ontario's Next Flop Model * 2x06 - The Explodables * 2x08 - Aftermath: Little Shop of Half-wits * 2x10 - Goth White and the Seven Dorks * 2x11 - Invasion of the Booty Snatchers * 2x12 - Queen of Hurts * 2x15 - Aftermath: Wheel of Misfortune * 2x16 - Studio Drama: Duncan vs. Lindsay * 2x17 - Keeping Up with the Castmates Trivia * She is the highest-ranking contestant in Studio Drama to not return for Global Drama. * Izzy is the only contestant in the series to never have a regular elimination. ** In Up in Tri-Arms, she leaves the competition to avoid capture from the RCMP. ** In The Explodables, she is taken out of the competition after sustaining injury from an explosion. ** In Queen of Hurts, she once again leaves the competition due to the RCMP. *** Coincidentally, in two of these eliminations, Leshawna was eliminated moments before she was. * She bears many similarities to Katie. ** Both have been eliminated in a season only to return later on. ** Both have been on the same-colored team in both seasons; Izzy is on the Killer Bass and Killer Grips while Katie is on the Screaming Gophers and the Screaming Gaffers. ** Both have only competed in Camp Drama and Studio Drama. ** Both have also been eliminated three times without participating in three seasons. * She is the fourth person to have beaten every other contestant in the show, with the first three being Geoff, Gwen, and Heather. Category:Roleplay Reborn Wiki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Camp Drama contestants Category:Studio Drama contestants